Internal combustion engines combust an air and fuel mixture to produce drive torque. Air is supplied to the engine through an air induction system. As a consequence of the combustion within the engine, noise is generated. The air induction system likewise generates noise. Such noises may be undesirable to a vehicle occupant.
Air intake noise varies in amplitude across a wide frequency spectrum depending upon the operational characteristics of the particular internal combustion engine. In some cases, air induction noise can be reduced by employing a small diameter air inlet port within the air induction system. While this arrangement works well at low engine speeds (i.e., low revolutions per minute (RPM)), the engine may not be supplied with sufficient air at high engine speeds (i.e., high RPM). Conversely, a large diameter air inlet will provide sufficient air at both high and low engine speeds; however, such an arrangement leads to increased air intake noise.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an air induction system that that can accommodate engine load demands while still minimizing the undesirable noise generated. It is further desirable to provide such an air induction system in a way that minimizes the overall packaging. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.